Peanut Butter
by AnimalGurl12
Summary: One-Shot. Even Vulcans can't resist peanut butter...or maybe it's just Spock. Fluff; K/S established relationship. Really, a PWP. Enjoy.


Peanut Butter

Rating: K

Genre: Romance

* * *

Summary: Not even Vulcans can resist the allure of peanut butter...

A/N: Heehee! What can I say? I like peanut butter like nothing else! And apparently, so does...Spock? (And it's a good source of protein!)

* * *

Jim was a little freaked out. His eyes warily rose to look into the half-Vulcan's dark eyes, which were insanely black, as opposed to their usual warm brown. Which was a loss, as warm brown happened to be Jim's favorite color, as of late.

Lifting his finger to suck off the creamy substance, the hairs on the back of his neck rose when Spock's left eye twitched. His nostrils flared wildly for a moment, and when those eyes lifted to look into his own, Jim was afraid Spock was going to do something crazy.

"...are you okay, Spock?" Jim asked softly, after sucking the peanut butter from his digit. There was a little of it on the corner of his mouth, and some left on his finger, but he was too pre-occupied with Spock's strange behavior to do anything about it.

Spock's eyes stayed glued to Jim's mouth, as he answered. "I am functioning quite well, Jim." he told his concerned bondmate. "However, it has been exactly ten days, eleven point six hours, and twenty-three seconds since my last consumption of 'peanut butter'."

Jim blinked, looking down at the now empty jar of peanut butter that he'd finished. They'd just gotten rashions from a recent visit to earth for ship repairs, and received some goods. Unfortunately, Jim had eaten the last of the peanut butter; as the evidence was lying before him. (And after introducing the Vulcan to peanut butter, he was shocked to find Spock _loved _it. Well, as much as a Vulcan could love anything.)

Jim blushed.

"Sorry 'bout that, Spock." he said sheepishly. "I'l have to get you some more; sorry there's none left."

"Negative, Jim." Spock said intensely, and Jim's eyebrows rose. "There is a small amount left."

Jim frowned.

"Huh? What're you-"

Spock suddenly lunged forward, gripping both of Jim's arms in his hands, pressing Jim back in his seat. Since they were both in his quarters, there was slim to no chance of being interrupted.

"Spock...what are you doing...?" Jim panted, his heart pounding and excitement starting to stir within him. Spock's inhumanly warm hands seemed to brand his skin through the fabric of his shirt, and even then, Jm wanted more.

"I want some peanut butter," Spock all but _purred, _and then suddenly leaned his head down and with a slow flick of his burning hot wet tongue, mopped the little bit of peanut butter off of Jim's finger. Jim let out a stuttering breath, and watched with antiscipated eyes as Spock pulled Jim's finger fully into his mouth, Spock's eyes on his again, watching his reaction.

With a shaky exhale of breath, Jim watched silently as Spock slowly pulled Jim's finger out of his mouth with a wet "pop", and then proceeded to lick lightly at the peanut butter on the corner of his mouth. Jim whimpered, and instinctively turned his head to greet his lover's mouth with a kiss.

But Spock put both his hands on the sides of Jim face, holding him immoble. "No, _t'hy'la_. Let me finish," he said, his request coming out no more than a whisper. Jim's eyelids fluttered shut as Spock's tongue flicked out again to the side of his mouth, just skirting the sensitive skin of his lips. How he wanted to kiss Spock.

After a long agonizing moment, Spock finally pulled away, but not before giving Jim a chaste kiss on the lips, sending a feeling of overwhelming affection to the young Captain through their telepathic link. The feeling ran over Jim, from the tip of his head to the soles of his feet, making his toes curl.

When Spock finally pulled away, Jim looked up at Spock, this time his eyes darkening.

"Remind me to get some more peant butter for you the next time we stop by earth, won't you?" he asked huskily. Spock's face remained neutral, but the light in his eyes easily told Jim he was amused.

"Yes," he said firmly. "Until then, I surmise you will have to suffice."

Jim gave a false wounded expression.

"Hey! That hurt, Mister!" he whined. Spock inclined his head.

"My apologies. Allow me to make it up to you."

He then swooped down to capture Jim's mouth in a full, heated kiss, and then they were stumbling to their feet, on the way to the bed. In their hasty movements, they bumped into the table, and the jar of peanut butter rolled off the table onto the floor.

Strangely enough, Spock was far too occupied to notice or care.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Spock loves peanut butter! Who ever woulda thunk it? O.o

NOTE: The next chapter to "Stolen" should be posted this weekend, and I'm taking a brief hiatus from "Collide" to get all the chapters in order. I had originally just wrote whatever came to mind, but seeing as I am writing a full-length other fic (Stolen), and am actually writing it out, checking/editing it, I realize I can make "Collide" so much better. SO, I WILL finish "Collide", but it will be on hiatus until I am near complete with "Stolen". Sorry for those who are waiting; hopefully the knowledge that I'll come back to it better than ever will make you feel better?

NOTE2: I've decided that since "Collide" is on official hiatus for now, and I am only working on "Stolen" (the ideas keep coming!), I still get random ideas/plotlines in my head, and they won't leave me alone until I post them, so I'll be posting some one-shots on the side. :)

_Yo, ho ho and a bottle of...RUM!_

_-TrekkieGirl12_


End file.
